1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar panel mounting structures, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for slidably retaining one or more solar panels in a solar panel receiving structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and apparatuses for mounting solar panels are known. Exemplary systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,302,099; 6,360,491; 6,437,232; and 6,443,145, and Japanese References JP 2000-027395; JP 11-247387; and JP 2001-144314, which are all incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The '145 patent is discussed in greater detail below for illustration purposes.
The '145 patent discloses a solar tracking device which automatically or manually tracks the sun for a maximum daily intake of solar energy. In particular, the disclosed solar tracking device includes a solar panel carriage assembly, a mounting assembly, and a travel assembly. The mounting assembly attaches the solar panel carriage assembly to the travel assembly, which supports the entire assembly as it moves. A variety of solar panels may be used with the disclosed structure as is described below.
The solar panel carriage assembly is configured to hold a variety of sized solar panels in a solar panel carriage. In particular, the solar panel carriage assembly includes a solar panel carriage with side supports, a bottom support, a center support, a down rest arm, and a top support. Solar panels are positioned on the center support between side supports with a open space between adjacent panels.
While the solar tracking device disclosed in the '145 patent may, by tracking the sun, increase the total solar energy collected, the disclosed assembly is difficult to build and costly to manufacture due in part to the large number of parts and driving mechanism. Further, the disclosed assembly is limited in scalability for large or small applications. As such, a need exists for an improved solar panel mounting structure.
Other problems with the prior art not described above can also be overcome using the teachings of the present invention, as would be readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading this disclosure.